1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an illuminating device that illuminates the subject being photographed.
2. Description of Related Art
There is an illuminating device used to illuminate the subject being photographed, which includes a discharge-controlled light source constituted with a Xe discharge tube and a current-controlled light source constituted with LEDs (see Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. H10-206942). Since the two light sources are turned on by adopting methods different from each other the discharge control for the Xe discharge tube and the drive control for the LED are normally executed separately. A circuit block for the Xe discharge tube and a circuit block for the LED light emission unit are connected in parallel to a source battery E, and the former circuit block executes the discharge control for the Xe discharge tube whereas the latter circuit block executes the LED drive control.